


Take Me To You

by lun_a



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daehwi just wants to know what's the name of the small faced boy, Full of fluff, M/M, a panwink stan writes this 2park fic, anti-social!Woojin, i hope i gave my second ship some justice, i repeat this is pure fluff, idk what else, jihoon just loves pink, mention of pink sausage, so look for it1, underground beatboxer!Jihoon, woojin is a non-believer of a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Woojin's beliefs never agree with anyone, especially his roommate, Daehwi. It was a peaceful night to him until his friends bring him to an event out of his will. The parking lot was dark and he thought of being murdered in a few hours later, regretting knowing his friends and curses at them at the back of his mind. The crowd there was noisy and Woojin just wanted to go home, but not until a boy in pink comes in and Woojin has never found a creepy parking lot turn into heaven in a few seconds.





	1. Hate To Admit

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back after my first w1 fic, an ongniel one i wrote since last january! it took me a while to think of this concept and had to write it in a span of three days. i have poor memory and i need to note the ideas before i forget. anyway, please enjoy this 2park/bunssodan/pink sausages fic! i'm sorry for the word vomit, i little did some babbling at some parts :))
> 
> unbeta-ed ugh who is proofread idk her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was how Woojin found the unluckiest night of his entire life. He was dragged out by his friends, and how should he say this? He met a boy with mismatched socks, and now he's either crazy or he's falling in love. Whatever.

 

Whoever dragged Woojin to an underground battle of beatboxers that Tuesday midnight, he swears he would break all their fingers.

It was Daehwi.

Woojin never admitted he likes beat and music. He’d always say he enjoys filming and photography more than any chaotic sound to listen to. Daehwi never believed, he has witnessed how Woojin enjoyed his dance lessons in senior year where he was always praised to be the best dancer. Woojin did not dance after that year. And now, Daehwi is having a hard time again when Woojin once again said no on watching a beatbox battle with him. He argued people there would just be making not and spitting saliva just for the fun of it that only them enjoys. Come on, Hwi. Who the hell entertains himself at 11pm listening to weird people making bulldozer sounds with their mouths? Woojin retorted making Daehwi roll his eyes. That’s when Daehwi had to call Daniel and Guanlin to pull a prank and forcedly take Woojin with them to that underground battle.

 

“I swear to god, Daehwi if I die here tonight, I will haunt you to death,” Woojin dramatically said as they stood in the frontline of a circle around two beatboxers who’s about to compete against each other.

“Shut it, Woojin. No one dies watching beatboxing,” Daniel nudged Woojin and ignored the latter’s glare, focusing on the battle that’s about to start.

Minutes after it has started, Woojin gets bored of the somehow repetitive sounds they’re just making. To him, it’s almost all the same, just with different count of beats and patterns. He’s about to complain again to his friends and tell them about going home when the people in the huddle where they were in started to make way as another pair enters.

“When will this ever end?” Woojin poked Daehwi couple of times before the violet-haired boy turned to him.

“This would be the last we’d be watching, okay? Just watch then we’ll go,” Daehwi replied with a knowing smile and Woojin heaved a sigh as he put his attention to the people in the middle.

One of the beatboxers caught his attention. Woojin taught he looks young and soft for this kind of thing as the boy was wearing a pink hoodie and short jeans paired with white sneakers. Woojin smirked at him, ‘what a weakling’ he thought as the boy pulled off the hood of his jacket revealing his lightly blonde hair making Woojin shake his head. The opponent started the battle, making sounds new to Woojin’s hearing. He can’t deny it, but he thinks this’d be more interesting than the first ones they’ve watched. He suddenly became focused on the opponent who has been making heavy sounds that made Woojin’s heart literally thump louder together with the beat.

The moment he stopped, Woojin turned his attention to the young boy. In the back of his head, Woojin has been judging on how the boy would be losing to his great opponent, looking on how he looks, and being literally different to the other beatboxers who’s all black and white. Once the boy lifted his hand against his lips, Woojin’s friends started cheering wildly making him wonder, _is he really that weak to need much support?_

Woojin stared in awe as the boy started his show. The beat was slow at first until it gets faster with some squeaks and rolling sounds Woojin only heard from him. He was awfully good, scratch that, Woojin thinks he’s the best. The boy continued making beats, the crowd growing wild but his beats still outstands among the noise and Woojin can’t help but smile and admire the boy’s talent. He catches a glimpse of the boy’s growing pink lips and Woojin hears his heart beating louder than the sound the boy was making.

It ended with a slow beat again, making slow chime sounds as the boy took a bow with a shy smile. Woojin panicked as he felt himself uneasy with that smile and with the ending that he almost felt magic. He found himself clapping and still staring at the boy’s face. Woojin’s not yet done admiring the boy in the middle when he felt Guanlin’s long fingers grasping his wrist and one moment, they were out of the parking lot, out of where the battle happened.

 

Two weeks later, on a Tuesday, Woojin asks Daehwi if they’re going out that night. Daehwi shots him a look of suspicion.

“What? I just asked because maybe I’m free tonight?” Woojin said defensively.

“I did not say anything though?” Daehwi replied with a laugh. “Why? You wanna see the battle again?”

“I’m not talking about that and for the record, I never liked going there.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

At eleven, Woojin gets off Daniel’s motorbike with Daehwi and Guanlin following them on the same parking lot they were in two weeks ago.

“I can pretend you did not imply asking about going here earlier. You’re welcome,” Daehwi whispered to Woojin as they made their way into the venue.

 

Woojin had to fight off his boredom watching average beatboxers who came off first before the battle he’s _actually_ waiting for. Truth be told, he liked the thing. He has just gone impatient knowing there’s someone better than all of these _guys_. He’s looking forward to every end of each battle knowing he’s nearer to seeing  _the c*te boy again._

Guanlin was talking to him about the underground names of these people and Woojin wasn’t really interested at all, he just wants some entertainment. In the middle of their talk, the crowd paves way again as another pair enters, one of them standing out with his pink oversized shirt. _He must love pink so much._ Woojin examines the boy as the announcer babbles the same thing he has been saying since the first battle. The boy was wearing white ripped jeans and sneakers with mismatched color of laces, neon green on the left and hot pink on the other. Woojin would naturally think it’s absurd but he finds it _cute_.

This time, Woojin doesn’t listen nor even bothering to pay attention to the opponent who he thinks sounds better than the other opponent before because the crowd is getting loud too. He focuses on the boy who smiles and nods whenever the opponent hits a good beat. Woojin feels panicked again, as the boy messes and ruffles his hair after raising a brow when the opponent kind of waves him off. Woojin tried to hide his smile, adoring the boy in front of him.

When the opponent ends his turn, people then turns even louder as the boy in pink started preparing, trying out his voice to himself while holding out his hands in front of his lips. Once again, Woojin can’t resist looking at the boy’s pink lips. Before starting, the boy looked at Woojin’s way, making the latter freeze on his spot. Woojin wasn’t able to look away as he has been staring at the boy since he came in. Much to his shock, the pink boy winked at him and started off.

Woojin wasn’t panicking now. His heart isn’t beating fast. Instead, he’s breathless. He felt like  _dying._

 


	2. Make Me Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably Woojin just wanted some entertainment, or maybe he's just free that night but he won't ever get away from Daehwi's instincts. The latter kept it a secret, though and trust him when he says Woojin is the worst when it comes to flirting on the first meet.

No one normal believes in magic. Woojin takes this for his entire life, for twenty years. Never in his life has he believed in magic, ever got interested watching magic shows. Even at eighth grade, he wasn’t convinced after reading the whole Harry Potter series and watching the movie adaptations. ‘ _If magic exists, why did Dumbledore die? He could’ve just Wingardium Leviosa-ed himself when he was falling off the Astronomy Tower’_ was what Woojin would always say.

Daehwi did not bother arguing with him since then. The two of them never agreed on the same thing, as well as their other friends. Woojin is a very realistic person, hates everything cute, and an anti-social. Daniel always told him his snaggletooth was cute, and Woojin would be willing to throw him a chair when he says that again. He likes Guanlin more like Daehwi, because according to him, _Guanlin’s gummy smile is cute and he never argues_ that Daehwi opposes saying Woojin doesn’t like cute things, though. Woojin would just wave them off, they would never understand him.

If there is one thing Woojin likes, it would be video games. He defends saying that only geniuses makes video games and plays it. Daniel agrees with him on it, making them buddies at times when playing. Of course Daehwi shakes his head again, especially when Woojin would turn off the lights of their shared room and play video games constantly cursing and talking to himself.

Woojin never thought finding a person that would actually make him believe in _magic._ He hates that word or the mere idea of it but after watching that stupid beatbox battle and learning that pink boy’s name, Jihoon (another thing he found cute about that boy), he started to get convinced how Bellatrix Lestrange managed to stay by the ugly Voldemort’s side all those time. He still brings himself away from believing, though he literally feels how his heart magically flutters at the thought of that boy.

It was a Tuesday again; Woojin had a weekly reminder of it on his phone now. He doesn’t go there weekly, though. He only goes there when his friends call him for it or sometimes, he sneaks and goes there on his own. Jihoon has been a weekly vitamin to Woojin. He found the hidden website of that underground group of beatboxers (which he was actually terrified to access at first, thinking they might squish him to death) and secretly became friends with the one who founded it, Sungwoon, who he recognized to be that short announcer that talks a lot every battle.

There, he gets weekly updates of what happens, knows who won and saves photos from every week’s events. They got their own photographer that updates the website and Woojin would constantly thank that certain photographer, Jinyoung, for the nice shots he takes of Jihoon. Woojin noticed that Jihoon never goes to a battle without _anything pink._ He’s really learned that Jihoon loves pink, and that it really suits him.

 

“Where are you going?” Daehwi asked as soon as Woojin stood up in front of the flat screen, putting down his game consoles. Woojin has expected Daehwi to ask this but not this early. He rolled his eyes before turning to his roommate.

“What? I’m literally just leaving my seat?” Woojin retorted but was immediately answered by Daehwi’s unconvinced look.

“You idiot. You never leave that spot unless the sun rises again or you’re going somewhere. So tell me, where are you going?” Daehwi asked once again, putting down his iPad. Woojin gave up, thinking maybe he should be telling Daehwi. Well, at least Daehwi. He hopes it’s just Daehwi who’d know.

“Fine. I’m going to the underground beatbox battle.”

 

Three hours later, Woojin gets off a cab heading towards the same familiar parking lot. Behind him, was a smirking Daehwi. He can’t believe how tables have turned already. Months ago, he was the one dragging Woojin just to come with him to this place but now it’s Woojin who took him there. He feels a bit proud.

As they arrived, a loud cheering welcomed them, a signal that the battle has just begun. Daehwi followed Woojin who easily found his way to dive himself among the crowd. They soon enough stood in the front where Daehwi remembers they first stood the first time he brought Woojin there. This time, Woojin’s eyes are evident with pure excitement as he blended with the cheering of the people. Daehwi notices Woojin fist bumps with some guys around, even the short guy he recognized as the announcer. Not long enough; the crowd has gone wilder, moving away from where the last pair of beatboxers comes in. Daehwi knows well that it’s the great pink guy Jihoon again but what’s new is Woojin smiling widely than Daehwi has ever seen before. (He never knew it’d ever come to a day he’ll ever see his roommates snaggletooth this fully, honestly.) A small-faced guy approached Woojin, much to Daehwi’s shock to see someone this pretty. He wanted to knock off Woojin’s silly smile as the small-faced guy seems to tease the former, to ask what the name is.

On the other hand, Woojin’s heart started to thump exaggeratedly. These days, he feels so betrayed by his own heart, he never has felt this before and never has he ever liked being nervous. He’s always the confident one, looking cool and intimidating. Every time, every single time that he watches Jihoon enter, it feels like every tiny tad of confidence Woojin could muster seems to be taken away by this boy. Jihoon wears a white pullover with a black jogging pants and a pink cap tonight, making Woojin stunned by him for the nth time.

The battle ends, Jihoon ends it with a blast again, shaking the grounds with loud roars of cheer. Daehwi thought they would be leaving immediately just like before but Woojin stays, and Daehwi doesn’t say a word. Woojin plans on finally talking to Jihoon today, after several battles he’d admired him among the crowd, which felt to be longer than forever. He got help from Jinyoung, the photographer who happened to be Jihoon’s roommate (Daehwi silently squeals beside Woojin as they talked, Woojin knowing what’s got Daehwi so giddy).

An awkward _‘hi’_ was all Woojin said when Jihoon turned to their direction. Nervousness was written all over Woojin’s face as Jihoon reached out his hand for a shake. Woojin can now be a living proof that magic is real the moment he shook hands with Jihoon. The latter’s smile was yet the most beautiful smile Woojin has ever saw, _Guanlin’s gummy smile has been replaced._ It felt like he was drowning in all the magic Jihoon sprouts everywhere, he shines brightly in front of Woojin, even brighter than the sun that greets him every morning that he ends playing video games.

For one more time, Woojin’s ironically feeling like dying in spite the fact that he has found the reason to live in the boy standing in front of him.


	3. Late Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin's never been good at first time talks though he has meet (seen, or watched) Jihoon so many times before. It was supposed to be awkward, or maybe he really was but blame it on Jihoon's eyes, Woojin has felt way too comfortable. He got a new nickname too, and for the first time, Woojin found his name beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, i guess? i was going for the pure fluff so this happened. i love side couple deephwi! (should i start their story now? lol)

Jihoon knows well he’s good-looking. He’s been told since he was young. He grew up being called ‘cute’, making it his most hated word. He doesn’t like being called cute; he frowns whenever he’s called one which others find even more cute. He’s tried doing all sorts to get away from the thought of being cute but eventually, he just got used to it and ignored whenever he gets called ‘cute’ again.

And for the first time in his whole life, he has never felt this conscious on facing a guy. He’s always shy but he’s always been confident of how he looks and he’s seen a lot of people who looks prettier than he is. Now, was the first time he has felt intimidated and breathless being face to face with someone.

Jihoon has seen this person a lot of times already. He saw him watch his matches several times which made Jihoon more nervous every time he takes a glimpse at him while beatboxing. He wanted to show off in front of the pretty boy but for the first weeks he’s seen the guy watched, he looked uninterested, his eyes look like Jihoon’s been judged at the back of his mind. It took Jihoon a lot of courage when he first said hi and reached out his hand to the guy after a battle.

 

Woojin looks rather panicked now that Jihoon lets go of their hands and introduced himself. Jinyoung excused himself and took pictures somewhere else and Daehwi almost choked when Woojin spoke in a small voice, greeting the other boy. He knows he needs to take off from this somewhat _private_ moment.

 

“This has been long overdue but, congratulations,” Woojin spoke softly, looking everywhere but Jihoon’s eyes.

“But I just won minutes ago?” Jihoon replied, confused of what Woojin said.

“I know but you have won ever since I first watched here and I wasn’t able to congratulate you every time,”

“Oh. Thanks,” A slight color of pink started to crawl up Jihoon’s face and Woojin can’t help but smile at the boy’s sudden reaction. “How are you friends with Jinyoungie, by the way?”

Jihoon’s question left a soft thud on Woojin’s heart, hearing how he called Jinyoung with a particular nickname. He reminds himself to deal with it later and focus on Jihoon, and so he does.

“I kind of found the website of this underground beatbox organization and Became friends with Sungwoon, who introduced me to Jinyoung,” Woojin explained, Jihoon nodding at his statement.

They talk a bit more, mostly about how Woojin was just dragged into going to that parking lot to watch how he grew fond of the event (of course, Woojin skipped telling Jihoon’s actually the one was fond of). Jihoon listened everything Woojin said, cautious of what he says. Woojin was fragile to his sight and Jihoon thought he could listen to him babble for the rest of his life. He accidentally asked Woojin if he was from Busan because his satoori comes out once in a while. Woojin says yes, and asked if Jihoon was from Busan too but said he’s from Masan, to Woojin’s (slight) disappointment.

Jihoon was just starting to tell about himself, both of them getting it bit by bit comfortable with each other (Woojin is still nervous when they laugh, not sure if he’s still backing down from being this close to Jihoon or it’s just Jihoon’s laugh that makes his heart flutter again.) when Jinyoung and Daehwi came back together.

“I’m sorry to pop your happy _heart-shaped_ bubble but would you mind if I take Woojin home now? It’s getting really late,” Daehwi half asked, half-told Jihoon. A glint of surprise and hurt passed by Jihoon’s eyes, Woojin noticed but chose not to pay attention because why would he?

“Oh, no I don’t mind at all. I’m sorry for taking too long; Woojin’s just a great person I got so comfortable. Anyway, get in safe,” Jihoon replied with a genuine smile, “and thanks, Wooj.”

A surprised look was left on Woojin’s face after he waved back to Jihoon who immediately turns away after saying those words. He heaved a heavy breath he did not know he was holding for so long. Daehwi laughed at Woojin’s hilarious response.

“Seriously, Woojin. You look like a lizard,” Daehwi waved his hand in front of Woojin who’s staring blankly at him.

“Hwi, I never heard my name sounded as beautiful as that,” Woojin dumbly said.

Bounty laughter was all Daehwi replied as they went out the venue.

 

 


	4. Daehwi's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Daehwi knows Woojin better than Woojin knows himself. Woojin disagrees with everyone all the time but probably, just probaby, maybe he should agree with Daehwi. Maybe he should not, but just in case Daehwi's right, probably he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i just rechecked and reread the whole thing and istg there are lots of errors i wanna hate myself. please bear with the typos and shitty grammatical errors, i wasn't able to have it edited the last time. i would repost this after i edit which would probably by the time i post the last chapter, lol idk. leave a comment or kudos everyone!!

Woojin finds everything about himself boring. His life is plainly uneventful; after graduating middle school with an average grade, he went straight into college with batting an eyelash on what course to take, or even thinking about what he’d be doing in the future. He’s a bit close in surviving sophomore year which is only six months away from now and Woojin barely makes it, considering he practically left his hometown just to study and the fact that his family isn’t that well-off and only has enough to support his studies. Thankfully, he found real good friends who understand his situation. They found him a part-time job of being an event videographer to Woojin’s liking.

Things only get exciting to Woojin when he’s about to beat a deadline, when everything comes in rushed, him racing against time and sleep comes after but still makes it in the end. He’s always sleep-deprived, making him Daniel’s tease target the next day having dark bags under his eyes. He got used to it anyways, but not at times that even Guanlin joins the teasing and his (also) boring love life comes along the way.

Woojin thinks _love_ is the actual representation of _magic_ in the real world. Sure, he does believe his parents love each other but he believes in _fate_ more than any more absurd ideas people could come up with. He thinks couples meet and stay with each other because they are fated to, and love just comes after. Daehwi, the ever romanticist composer among his friends is the most likely to agree with his perspective about fate but the younger one had a broader explanation about love and listening to it makes Woojin stressed out so he’d rather take Guanlin to an ice cream shop and listen to his basketball theories, which by the way, is more realistic than anything Daehwi would preach about love.

Daehwi pulls Woojin inside a convenient store open 24 hours as they were walking home. Woojin was about to complain when he hears his stomach rumbling. He checks the time, its 2:53 in the morning.

“Do you remember showing me your stolen picture when you were three, looking at a huge ass toy helicopter with a smile?” Daehwi suddenly asked as they sat down a table by the glass wall of the store.

“The picture I first took out from my luggage before? Yeah,” Woojin replied, fixing the lid of the ramen they bought.

“I hate to break this to you but you stared at the helicopter with so much _love._ I mean have you tried remembering how you felt when your mom took that photo of you?”

“I do remember it a lot. It was the first toy I got having all the consciousness about everything by that time. I did look at it with much _affection_ , if that’s how you put it better in words,” Woojin answered.

“If you say so,” Daehwi makes a knowing smile at Woojin.

“What’s your point?”

“I just want to tell you, you look at Jihoon the same way you did in that photo.”

“Jihoon doesn’t look like a helicopter, though,” Daehwi rolled his eyes, almost popping his eyeballs out of its sockets.

“I did not say he does. What I want to say here is, before, you looked at that toy with _love—_ shut up, I’m talking and that’s what’s in my vocab. So yeah, you look at it with love, even though not completely knowing what _love_ actually meant. Now, you look at Jihoon the same way, with much more _love_ this time and you’re still clueless of what love still means, or even if you do, you try not to discover it but you know, you unconsciously genuinely expressed what it really meant. Just by the way you looked at Jihoon,” Daehwi explained, sipping noodles from his cup after stirring it for quite a while during his talk.

Woojin was left astonished from his friend’s words. True, he always has his own way of seeing things and giving meaning to the world but at some point, Daehwi has brought him a bit closer to a realization that maybe; he’s not that different from others. Maybe, he believes in magic and love really exists, or maybe, he likes cute things because if not, would he spare time admiring how Jihoon pulls off a _cute_ pink hoodie?

 

“Do I really…” Woojin trails off his question, uncertain of what to ask. Daehwi understood, and curtly nods to his friend. Woojin hates backing down to his friends, or the mere idea of accepting they’re right. He only apologizes when he’s wrong but never said they were right but this time, he has to make sure before admitting,

Daehwi’s right.

 

Another week has passed and Woojin has been constantly dreading if he’s really falling for Jihoon, if his weekly visit to his battles or the times he’s spent thinking of the boy’s beautiful smile really meant it. Daehwi gave him space to think, bugs him less for the past few days and he doesn’t know if Daehwi has told Daniel and Guanlin but the other two has been acting the same to him. He doesn’t complain though, honestly, he’s thankful of them that got at least a peaceful week (even if he’s totally bothered by his feelings).

Woojin decides not to come to the underground battle that night even if Sungwoon has been texting him if he’s coming and Jinyoung trying to ring him for like thrice already. It’s not that Woojin doesn’t want to; he just needs to fix himself first before meeting Jihoon again.

It was as if fate is going against Woojin this time. For once, he regretted trusting fate or maybe he just hated himself for going out that night. Daehwi’s composing back in their dorm and has been playing the same piano keys for almost three hours already so Woojin decided to take a walk around the neighborhood or maybe grab an ice cream by himself.

He sits by a well-lit sidewalk, where cars rarely pass by, savoring his double Dutch ice cream pint and fish bread on his other hand. In the middle of his enjoyment, a shadow towers over his seated figure and looks up just to find a familiar boy wearing a pair of pink sweater and jogging pants making him look _achingly_ cute and soft and if Woojin did not notice his hair, he wouldn’t have fought himself on squishing the boy in a tight hug.

“Jihoon?” Woojin hears a chuckle and he swears he wanted to melt together with his ice cream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu anytime for any park/panwink stuff or any wanna one and btob related!! follow me on twitter @ulthoons


	5. Hold You

Woojin likes watching all sorts of films, here includes dramas that got him a lot of criticisms from Daehwi _again_ for this hobby of him saying he acts all cool and manly but there he watches cliché love stories. As always, Woojin did not bother explaining himself to Daehwi again once he has told him already. He’s too tired to always elaborate his reasons.

Although he really enjoys predicting what’s about to happen whenever he watches, Woojin has never come to a thought of what he’s going to do if one of these moments happen to him in real life. He knows very well how different reality is from films so never did bother.

But Jihoon’s proximity like this makes him go confused that he totally forgot to about the last scoop of his ice cream. The streetlight from behind Jihoon did not overshadow the fact that he still glows in Woojin’s sight. His slightly messed hair made Woojin want to brush it with his hand and his pink lips can’t escape the darkness that his figure made over Woojin. He’s too stunned by the beauty in front of him that Woojin can’t bring himself to say something.

 

“It is too weird seeing me somewhere else except the parking lot?” The older one asks to which Woojin shakes his head.

“Your hair’s gray,” Woojin notices, as Jihoon takes a seat on the sidewalk beside him.

“Yeah, I just thought about trying out other colors. It has been a while since I was blonde,” Jihoon fiddles with his fingers.

Woojin puts back the emptied pint of ice cream in the paper bag from the convenience store and plops the last piece of bread into his mouth. Jihoon looked at him with much enjoyment, making Woojin grow conscious of his actions but still tried to stay calm.

“So, why are you here? It’s Tuesday,” Jihoon asked. Woojin raised a brow.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“Nah, I’m just taking a short rest. Sungwoon allowed me to.”

“Then I won’t be going to back there for a while too,” Woojin hesitated telling but still manages to. Jihoon laughs and looks at Woojin, not believing the thought he got of what’s Woojin trying to imply. The other just shrugs his shoulders.

Woojin stands up, reaching out a hand to Jihoon. He thinks he’s going out of his mind but his body moves against his own will. Jihoon curiously takes his hand and stands up. Another thing about Woojin, he always argues with himself; now, that he’s got Jihoon’s hand on his, he doesn’t know if he should let go or what.

“Where are we going?” Jihoon asks, eyes shining as streetlights reflect on them. Woojin tries not to drown into his gaze but does not forget about how Jihoon does not let go of his hand, either. He gives up, letting the best of him choose to hold the hand smaller than his, maybe just a little bit longer.

“You’ll know. Don’t worry, I won’t bring you over to some cult and offer your soul. I came clean,” A reply which made Jihoon laugh so hard this time, his eyes almost disappearing. The sound made Woojin laugh too, his stomach churning as he does so but ignores it because the feeling of sharing a laugh with Jihoon was way more interesting than dealing with his weird body systems.

Honestly, Woojin has no idea to where they are going. He just wanted to walk with Jihoon that night, when the night’s perfect and everything seems to be fine. Jihoon tells him stories, to his surprise that Jihoon is actually a kid inside. His perspective of him totally changed the longer he has watched him perform beatbox and win all the time against tough looking men in those battles. He thought Jihoon was really tough too, someone who’d throw a punch when he won’t like a joke, or someone who’d bump shoulders with a stranger and pick a fight. But seeing how Jihoon tells him about Sungwoon’s dog named Tan with his bright smile and beautiful eyes sparkling, Woojin thinks he has read the boy correctly the first time he saw him. _He feels proud somehow._

It came when Woojin was now telling Jihoon how his friend Daniel finishes bags of jellies every day and how annoying it is to hear him suck worm jellies once in a while. Jihoon laughs then takes this a cue to tell that one time that he tried eating jellybeans but got them stuck between his teeth and how his tongue got tired of plucking it off. For a moment there, Woojin stared at how comically Jihoon was talking to him until the latter had to let go of their _still_ holding hands just to demonstrate the exact position where the jellybeans got stuck in his mouth. Woojin’s disappointment flew away few seconds after Jihoon laughed at his weird story and of course, Woojin laughed along.

They reach a crosswalk and they had to wait before they pass. Jihoon squirms beside Woojin which he notices and looks at him the uncomfortable one.

“Uh, can I hold your hand _again_?” Jihoon asks, the tip of his ears tinged in a faint red color.

“Why?” Woojin tries not to offend Jihoon by his question by slowly grabbing Jihoon’s hand once again. He sees how Jihoon calms a bit, the edge of his lips curling up into a shy smile.

“It’s just that, I’m afraid in crossing roads. It’s like having fear of heights; I can’t go walking across crosswalks without holding onto someone,” Jihoon explains, his hold of Woojin going tighter as the light turns green and they start walking.

All Woojin thought of doing was drawing circles on Jihoon’s hand by his thumb as he feels the other become less tense until they reach the other side of the road. Woojin smiles at Jihoon soothingly, his snaggletooth showing. Jihoon’s mannerism of hiding his face with both his hands comes out, blush all over his face being evident. Woojin didn’t mind smiling wider this time. Jihoon mumbles about how he’s embarrassed but Woojin says it’s nothing, grabbing Jihoon’s hand once again and intertwining it with his. It felt so natural to the both of them, but Woojin still doesn’t want to admit that Daehwi might be right.

Somehow, Woojin found Jihoon’s fear of crossing roads a reason to hold him more and protect him, assure him that he’s there to always walk with him, _maybe for the rest of their lives and not just crossroads._

_  
_


	6. Kind of Nervous

Jihoon was always the shy boy in class, that kid who’ll stay in a corner and only leave his seat on breaks and dismissals. He was never the one to raise his hand and speak up except only when the teacher calls him out. He gets nervous a lot, during recitation, reporting, receiving his class card, talking a teacher or merely taking the bus home.  
This trait made everyone who knows Jihoon wonder why he decided to major in communication when he got in college. Even Jihoon surprised himself of how big of a risk taker he was. Thanks to his natural-born intelligence and courage (that he thinks was stuck inside him ever since), he was able to get by and excel. His learned to manage himself and calm down when he feels he’s starting to feel nervous again. By the time he found out beatboxing and tried it out, his confidence went all out, making him agree when Sungwoon asked him if he wants to join their underground organization. Still now, Jihoon keeps that shy boy in a very small corner of his being.  
For a long time, he hasn’t felt this kind of nervous again.  
And it was Woojin who made him feel so.  
Jihoon won’t ever forget that night when he noticed a boy among the crowd. He was wearing a simple white hoodie and black ripped jeans but what made him stand out were his fierce eyes scanning through the crowd. He catches the boy stare at him, Jihoon there started to feel nervous especially when he felt the boy did not take of his stare. After learning so hard how to calm himself at moments like this, the only way Jihoon did was wink at the boy,  
But his nervous heart just beat even more loudly.  
  
Woojin halts in front of Seoul N Tower, still holding Jihoon’s hand so gently. Jihoon looks at him expectantly, waiting for Woojin to say anything.  
“Actually…. I don’t have anything in mind where to go earlier. I just kind of brought you here,” Woojin said apologetically.  
Jihoon snickers, soothes Woojin’s hand and drags him up the tower. They were welcomed with the slightly chilly air of the city, and rails along the edge filled with colored locks. Woojin watches Jihoon walk ahead of him, feeling the breeze with his hair getting disheveled. So many times he has been to this place, at day or night, but Woojin never knew this place could be this beautiful now that he’s with Jihoon. The city lights lit the darkness of streets below, the moon was fogged and hidden behind clouds but the place was made brighter to Woojin, and it was Jihoon’s glow.  
Jihoon smiles as he calls out Woojin to join him stand by the rails. Like the first time, Jihoon feels the same nervousness having Woojin around. It wasn’t the kind of nervousness from middle school, though. It was the nice kind of nervous, his heart was constantly beating loud but Jihoon knows it wasn’t of fear or discomfort. It was of happiness and he doesn’t know, maybe something else fluttering and satisfying that Jihoon wanted to always feel it.  
He watched how breathtaking the view by his side, Jihoon’s smile doesn’t fade as he sees Woojin heave a breath of air. He wasn’t the romantic one, Jihoon knows that but for once, he admits that Woojin got the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen, hi snaggletooth was a bonus but really, Jihoon never forgets how Woojin captured his attention just by standing idly by.  
Jihoon looks up, immediately spotting his favorite constellation, the Big Dipper.  
“Hey,” Woojin turns to Jihoon who’s now admiring the night sky. Woojin practically sees the stars twinkle upon Jihoon’s eyes and once again, he resists the fact that he’s falling in love.  
“It’s my favorite constellation again,” Jihoon points to the sky and traces the figure the stars create. Woojin spots the Big Dipper.  
“Mine’s over there,” Woojin points to a certain star shining brighter than any other stars that night.  
“But that’s not a constellation, that’s the North Star,” Woojin nods to Jihoon’s statement and asks, “Why the Big Dipper?”  
“It’s like my treasure chest. Whenever I stare at it, I put in there all my secrets, feelings and stories. Lately, I’ve been putting in so much that I think I need to empty it again,” Jihoon chuckles and looks at Woojin who’s still looking up. Jihoon feels nervous again.  
“Why would you?” Woojin asks, looking down and meeting Jihoon’s eyes.  
“It feels like I would be starting a whole new story of me, making new secrets and feeling new feelings now that I met you. I don’t think you’d fit, though,” Jihoon chuckles, reaching instinctively of Woojin’s hand. The latter doesn’t complain nor speak a word.  
“Do you want to know why I like the Polaris?” he asks.  
“It’s because I think of myself as the Orion, always pointing at only one star. _And that’s the Polaris_ ,” Woojin holds tighter Jihoon’s hand, never looks away from the other’s stare.  
“And I think I found my North Star already.”  
It wasn’t as heart pounding as how crossroads scare Jihoon, or as how the first time going to an underground beatboxing worried Woojin. They may not know how exactly each one of them feels happy at the moment or how to express the feelings bursting yet invisible to the naked eye. They just feel it, and Woojin still argues with himself but accepts he’s lost and has fallen in love. Jihoon, on the other hand, questions if it’s healthy feeling this kind of nervous for too long but doesn’t have the will of letting go of Woojin’s hand.  
Uncertain if it’s summer again that the cool breeze was slowly turning warm or it’s just the unspoken feelings that can’t be put into words and the two of them chose to stay with their hands intertwined like locks by the rails around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay finally!! i didn't want to end it like this, this is so full of errors and the scene wasn't exactly what i wanted im v sorry. i may be writing a short sequel to this so pls wait for it!
> 
> cc/talk to me on twitter @ult2hoons

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has six chapters (bec i really love writing slow burn stories), i may update it once a week and i've finished it all as of yesterday, maybe just a little editing. please look forward to it, lovelies!


End file.
